Her name is Isabella
by DLA9669
Summary: Bella is out of high school and she has moved in with Edward.This is a story from both POV's.Drama occurs when bella goes to Mike's party. I am truly sorry to say that I do not have the right compatibility for fan fiction and I'm trying to fix this asap
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I write Twilight. All credit is given to the great Stephanie Meyers. She was the one who gave me inspiration for this fanfic. And yes it is in Edward's point of view but it is also in Bella's point of view in some chapters.**

_Her name is Isabella_

**Prologue**

I seen her on her way home from the airport and I was drawn to her ever since. Alice told me that she would be in my Biology class, so I was looking forward to Thursday.

She had light auburn hair. Her face was soft and pale. The rose color in her cheeks stood out to me, especially when the wind blew her hair and her face grew cold. Her eyes struck me the most however. The way she looked lonesome like she was missing sun. Her blue eyes shining in the light of the clouds.

Thursday at lunch I sat waiting for her to come but as soon as she did I realized I needed to hunt. Her smell overpowered me and I couldn't take it. The way she smiled at Mike and all his friends. She tried to gracefully place her tray down but she couldn't. I could tell that I would get to know her very well. Then in class when she took her place next to me, that's when her smell hit me hard. Carlisle told me to be strong, that this would happen to me someday. So I just turned away and tried to get through the rest of class. Afterwards I sped off to tell him. I left but had to return, for I could not go without her beauty.


	2. Sweet surprise

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, did I ever tell you about the time I first met you?" I wondered what she was thinking. I could never quite read her thoughts. Her fragrance was too beautiful. I loved everything about her. The way she smiled and laughed. Her face grew from soft and relaxed then she would throw her head back and giggle lightly. Her smile spread across her face, showing her perfectly aligned teeth.

"Edward I was there. Do you not remember?" She looked confused and yet so cute at the same time.

"Of course I remember. I just thought that you would like to hear what I thought about you."

She looked at me with a sideways glance. We were sitting in the Volvo on the way to dinner. It had been two weeks since she had graduated and I wanted so badly to make her one of me. But then I had that guilty thought in the back of my head that she would never be able to see her family and they would never understand my life. I loved her. I loved everything about Isabella Swan. And I would call myself selfish to want her to be mine and mine alone.

"Edward," she turned her head my way. "Where are we going?" She was trying to change the subject but I saw through her. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Don't try and change the subject, it's not going to work. And besides, I told you that I wanted it to be a surprise." I gave her my half grin and she turned in her seat to try and pout. "Okay, be like that. No kisses for you tonight." Instantly she whipped her head around to glare at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I could call you mad were you not my boyfriend. Why would you dare say something like that?" Isabella's cheeks had flushed that gorgeous pink and she was trying to be fused with anger.

"I do it to see the look on her face. Your cute blushes every time that you want to be mad!" This only added to her curiousness. Again she looked at me through her hair and crossed her arms over her breast.

I slowed the car to a stop and ran out to the passenger side. When I reached it I carefully opened the door and grabbed my love and pulled her on top of me. She struggled to get free, but we were stopped just outside of Forks almost to Port Angeles. She would have no where to run if she did escape my love hold. Then with passion I leaned in to kiss her. At first she looked as if she wanted to be let alone, and then my breath overpowered her and she gave in. Bella leaned with all her weight on-top of me under the moon lit sky on the semi-wet grass.

When she had calmed she slowly sat up on me and looked away. She was embarrassed that much I could tell. Bella had never dared to kiss me like just now. But I was stronger than our very first kiss outside the meadow. Now I could let myself taste her cherry lip-balm. And I could smell the sweet sticky perfume on her neck. I had enough control to let my tongue slip into her mouth and not want to bite her. Then before we would depart I would hold her tightly almost as to let her know that she was mine.

"I can't go five minutes without your kisses and you know that. Bella, I'm sorry." I gave her a sincere look and she kissed me lightly on the lips and let her strawberry hair fall over my face.

I got up and carried her into the car and gently set her into her seat. Just as she reached for her seatbelt I was in the car and on my way to the diner. Bella reached over and took my hand softly in hers, then with her free hand she popped in the CD I had made her the second week of dating. She skipped the tracks to her lullaby and rested her head on my shoulder.

We pulled into the diner that I had first taken her out at. When those men trapped her in a corner. It was our anniversary night and I had a surprise in store. Isabella led me up the sidewalk overcome with joy. When she opened the door to step inside her face lit up ever more. Alice, Carslisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Charlie and Renee were all inside. Bella looked over her shoulder at my and mouthed _thank you _I nodded my head and gently shoved her toward her fans.


	3. kissing on the green!

**Chapter 3**

Her beauty stunned me everyday. It was no wonder why Jacob Black liked her so much. That night when she went to bed after our anniversary I snuck into her room without her knowing. I missed lying there next to her warm body and listening to her slow even breathing. And I also missed her stir whenever she would dream about me. She would silently whisper out my name. And fall back into a deep sleep. I could not live without hearing her say my name.

Our fifth day of living together had begun. It was awesome not having to be trapped in school without Isabella wrapped in my arms. Every class period that went by I dreamt about her smile and her face. Her long eyelashes batting at me when I made her smile. She would look away and then return my look with those beautiful blue eyes.

Now we stayed together all day. Today we were going golfing with Emmett and Esme. When we reached the green, Isabella stood to hit the ball. I watched as her arm rose out of form and she swung. She missed and I couldn't help but chuckle. Her face flushed that cute pink and she looked back at me hard.

"Edward don't you dare laugh at me. I told you I hate this game." She turned back around and assumed the position to hit again.

I jogged up to her and grabbed her waist with my hands. She jumped slightly until she realized that I was going to help her. Bella relaxed and took a deep breath. I could hear her heart flutter when she smelled my scent.

"Are you happy?" I asked her curiously.

"Just help me please," she let out a small whine.

I grabbed her club and gave her the right one. Then I positioned her arm in the right spot and spread her legs to the correct position.

"Now," I stood back to admire my work. "Keep your left arm straight. Draw back with your right and swing, but try not to miss."

"Easier said than done," she commented. Bella locked her left arm and drew back with her right and she swung. She hit the ball and it flew right into the lake. Frustrated she turned and threw the club at me. I caught it with ease and speed walked to catch up to her.

"Hey at least you hit it that time. Bella, don't be mad. It is just a fun game!" I spun her around and held her tightly in my arms. She tried to wiggle out but I just held her tighter until she gave way. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back. She inhaled my scent deeply and her muscles relaxed too. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Lets go to the putt-putt place and you can get more practice there." I teased.

We left and headed out to lunch. I had begun to like eating some human food. But I never took more than two bites. I found La Choy, a Chinese dish, to be my favorite. It had a good spice to it. I drove towards a small quaint restaurant near our tiny seven shop mall.

When I pulled in Bella turned towards me. She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Mmm, nice. But…" I was perplexed.

"I was just thinking of this place. And I thought that it would be rude to kiss you in-front of Chinese people." She smiled and stepped out of the Volvo. I got out and went over to her in seconds and returned her kiss.

"Are there any rules about kissing outside a Chinese restaurant?" I said as I pulled away.

"I don't think so." Bella leaned back into me and pressed her weight into her lips and kissed me again. She drew back and looked up at me shyly. "Sorry!"

We walked up to the door and I opened it for her. She thanked me and stepped inside as gracefully as she could. The inside of the place was dimly lit. Red covered the walls along with black accenting. It had a cozy feel to it. The waitress (a small Chinese lady) greeted us and showed us to a nice table near the back. She handed us our menus and took our drink order and then walked away.

"Well isn't she rushed this afternoon." I said jokingly. Bella looked up and scolded me.

"They just want us to eat and be happy."

"I know, I was only kidding." She leaned back and stared at me across the table. Then she sat up and grabbed my hand into hers. "Is holding hands okay in here? You have to be careful." Bella giggled and dropped my hand gingerly. I recalled our little smooch outside the place and chuckled myself.

When the lady finally returned with our drinks she took our order. "She'll have the egg roll soup and I'll have a tossed salad." I told the waitress politely. Bella sipped her Coke and the lady left. Our food came moments later and Bella picked at her soup. I had two bites of my salad and pushed it towards her.

"Do you want me to get fat?"

"Well, you weren't doing much with that soup so I figured greens would be good for you." She looked up from her soup into my eyes and grabbed her fork for the salad. When she finished the lady returned and took the dishes and handed me the bill. I got up and grabbed Bella's hand to go pay. We left and went back to the house to relax.


	4. Hidden place

**Chapter 4**

Spending so much time with Edward could never be so great. I have to admit that I'd never thought that he'd like to golf. But he is surprisingly a natural. I was trying to muster up the courage to ask him to come with me to Mike's party. He'd been planning it since I had first moved to Forks. It was going to be a huge bash with alcohol and praying that the cops, especially Charlie, wouldn't show up.

Although I do recall that Charlie had a date with Renee. So I might not have to worry. It wasn't like I was going to drink anyways. I just don't want to see my friends end up in jail. I decided I'd have to ask Edward tonight since the party is tomorrow. It's so hard to talk with him about friends. He never really wants to hang out with my friends. I understand that there is a major age difference and that he is a…vampire, but I played golf and he owes me.

I climbed the stairs from the kitchen and softly knocked on his door. "Edward?" I opened the door and peeked inside. He wasn't in sight. So I let myself in and sat on his black couch. Memories from when he tackled me flooded back in my head. I missed those days. The days when our relationship was new and fresh. I love him more than anything but he just doesn't seem to be the way he used to. He knows me all too well and his beautiful scent and face doesn't have the effect it used to on me now.Now I expect him to look at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes and smirk.

I stopped in my thoughts second guessing myself. Did I really just say that? The best thing that's ever happened in my life was meeting Edward and I just thought about breaking our love off. Footsteps were coming up the stairs and my head snapped up. Rosalie came in the room.

"Where's Edward?" She looked at me with stern eyes.

"I…uh, he…I'm not sure." I wondered if she would say anything about me being in his room without him here. The Cullen's had a strict rule about entering people's rooms without them knowing.

Rosalie continued to look at me with her drop dead stunning body, but her eyes drifted throughout the room. She walked over to the window and opened the curtain lifting it. Pale, cloud light shown through the window and left a streak of light on the floor.

"When we first got this house Edward loved this room for the view. He would sit up here for hours and look out the window and sometimes he would paint." She kept her head straight.

"I didn't know that he painted. He never told me." I was surprised that Edward would keep something like that from me.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No go on, please." I wanted to know more.

"He really wouldn't…" Rosalie back away from the window and she turned to go.

Edward appeared at the doorway holding forget-me-nots. They were my favorite flower. The first time I had told him about them he laughed. He told me that everybody usually loves roses or perennials or even violets, but I like a simple Forget-me-not.

"What's going on?" Edward looked from Rosalie to me.

"We were trying to find you. You disappeared," Rosalie looked at me for help.

"Where were you?" I chimed in.

"What's with the third-degree? I was in the garden, picking you these." He handed me the flowers and turned away before I could kiss him.

"We don't have a garden," Rosalie winked at me and started pacing around Edward. She smelled his shirt like a jealous girlfriend. Then she opened his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper that was in it.

Edward grabbed the slip of paper back and put it in his back pocket. He growled at Rosalie and started pushing her out the door.

"I don't have anything to hide. You can stop making an ass out of yourself." He closed his door and looked at me. "What were you in my room for? And what is her deal?"

"We were looking for you, and just about to leave your room when you showed up." I was lying through my teeth and Edward knew it,

"Bella, you're such a bad liar," he paused waiting for me to tell the truth but I couldn't tell him. So I made up a story, it wasn't lying but it wasn't exactly telling the truth.

"Okay, I came in here to ask you if you, uh , wanted to go to a party at Mike's house. You weren't in here so I just sat down on your couch. Then Rosalie came here and you showed up two seconds later." I finished my white lie and looked up at Edward. He eyed me suspiciously and walked up to smell me. "What are you…?"

"Just making sure you haven't been around any other boys. Is there really a party at Mike's tonight?"

"Yes, now do you want to tell me where you got these flowers? And don't you dare tell me that they are from the garden."

"If I told you…I'd have to kill you!"

"Ha! Ha! So original."

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Then he ran fairly slowly down the stairs and out of the front door. I closed my eyes hard and screamed for him to let me down but he just kept going. I could feel the branches and leaves flying by my face. I hated when he did this.

When Edward finally stopped I opened my eyes and he set me down. I was surrounded by grass and my flowers. They were everywhere. A waterfall fell off a stream and into a small pond. Orange fish swam in the crystal blue water. I turned to Edward and he smiled at me. The sun began to peek through the clouds showing hints of his sparkling flesh.

"Edward, when did you find this place?" He looked at me and sat me down on the grass.

"When I first moved here I looked out my window wondering what it would be like being human. I wanted to find a place where I could come and be different. I found the meadow after this place. But the meadow was only half as beautiful. I come here when you sleep sometimes. The moon shining on the water seems like magic," he dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"Why…" I couldn't find my words.

"I just wanted to share my world with you. And I woke up today knowing that I had to show you this," he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. "That's why I've been out of it lately. I had to make sure that if I showed you this that you'd understand what it means to me." I leaned into him and kissed him. He pulled my hair out of my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"So can we still go to the party tonight?" Edward asked coyly. I sat up and looked at him.

"You hate parties."

"Yeah, well I decided to do something that you like for once." Edward stood up and swung me around. He kissed me and threw me back over his shoulder. "Close your eyes!"


	5. Fight night

**Chapter 6**

I woke up with the worst hangover ever. Well, not that I'd ever had a hangover but this one was horrible. My mouth was dry and it smelled like Bacardi Lemón. I looked over to try and find a clock and all I saw was Jessica sitting there looking at me.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" Jessica rolled her eyes at me.

"Mmm," I yawed and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Four. In the afternoon."

"What?" I sat up too fast. My head began to spin. "I have to get home…does Charlie know? And what about…" My heart began to race. Edward and my fight flooded back to me. "Oh my gosh! Where's Edward?"

I rushed out of Jessica's house and realized that I didn't have my truck. I stood in the middle of the road in the sunlight. There's only one place that I'd find Edward in this sun. I started running towards the meadow when Jacob Black stopped me in his truck.

"Hey, why are you running?" He looked at me with soft curious and romantic eyes. A smile appeared on his lips in my confusion. "Uh, you want a ride?"

"Thanks Jacob but where I'm going you, well, your…"

"Your going to the meadow?" he asked sullenly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I just sort of came from there and Edward's not there." Jacob was telling the truth.

"What! Where is he then?" I was worried. What had I done last night that caused Edward to not let me find him?

"Hey how should I know, I can't exactly talk to him, remember." He paused catching his breath. "So how about that ride?"

"Well I guess I can find him later, and I really haven't talked to you in awhile." I climbed up in Jacob's truck and we drove to his house in La Push.

The whole way there we talked nonstop about our lives. He had really been protecting his land. Jacob lifted his shirt to show me a purple bruise under his rib cage. I reached over to rub my hand on it and he flinched away.

"Are you okay?" My face must have had a horrible look on it.

"Bella, you know me, I heal fast." Jacob smiled and reached for my hand. He gave it a small squeeze and dropped it as fast as he picked it up. I missed our times. We would talk every day and we became so close. And then he became Mr. popular with turning into the werewolf and becoming strong. I couldn't help but feel sad. Jacob looked over to me and read my feelings. "Bella, I was thinking the other day. I missed when we used to do things together. I thought that maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime. Just us. If Edward will allow it."

"I don't need approval from Edward, Jacob. He's my boy…my boy-friend. I can hang out with you whenever I want." I hopped. We pulled into Jacob's driveway and he helped me down from the truck.

"Dad is gone for the weekend." Jacob stated matter-of-factly. He turned the knob to the front door and we stepped inside.

He sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I slipped my shoes off of my feet and slowly walked over. As I sat Jacob reached for the clicker and turned the T.V on. He flipped carelessly through the channels but something else was bothering him and I could sense it.

"So what are you going to do now that high school is over?" I asked him as he settled on MTV.

"Well I was going to go to college and then I decided that I needed a job," he chuckled and continued. "When I got fired from my first job I found I decided that maybe college would be a good idea. Then I found out that I needed two more credits to get into a good college, so I think I'm going to go back to school when the summer is over."

I nodded at him in approval. "That's good! I really think everything will work out."

"I hope." Jacob turned the T.V down and scooted closer to me. "So what are you planning on doing with your life? Marry Edward." He teased me. I couldn't honestly answer because I didn't know. I didn't know if Edward and I were over or if or fighting days had just begun.

"After our fight last night I'm not even sure. I had plans to become a journalist before Edward was even in my life and now I can't say." My eyes watered.

"Bella, I'm not saying this because I don't like Edward, because you already know I don't. But he's like a hundred years old. What do you see in him that you don't see in me?" Jacob stared at me waiting for my reply. It made me wonder. What did I see in Edward? Sure he's gorgeous and really strong but then again so is Jacob, in a way.

Jacob was still looking at me when I leaned in and kissed him. My hands grabbed his hair and knotted it in my hands. I pressed my body into his and kissed him like Edward would never allow me to. My breath came unevenly and so did his. Jacob pulled me on-top of him on the couch and caressed my body.

I slowly lifted his shirt and pulled it up over his head. My hand hit where his bruise was supposed to be but it was gone. I guess he did heal fast. Jacob lifted me and carried me into his room. His shorts came off and so did my shirt. He kissed my collar bone and made his way down my stomach. His hands carefully unbuttoned my pants and slid them off of me. Our lips met once more and this time I let my tongue slip in and out of his mouth. We rolled over and he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. I knew what was coming and I let it happen.

An hour later I got up and wrapped Jacob's sheets around me. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I wasn't completely coherent but I knew that I had just cheated. I walked back to Jacob's room and crawled in his bed. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I was tired. Jacob put his lips to my hair and kissed it. He let his mouth slide over mine and then looked at me.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	6. Guilty conscience

**Chapter 7**

Jacob gave me a ride home and I got out of his truck before he could say another word. I felt awful. I had cheated.

I walked up my front porch steps into my house and went straight to my room. I couldn't deal with Charlie or Edward right now. I lay on my bed in silence for hours and cried. I grabbed my teddy bear and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe myself.

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway around six. I got out of my bed and meandered to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back away from my face and splashed cool water on it. I brushed my teeth which hadn't been done it two days and set the brush back in its pink holder. Charlie still hadn't bought a new one. The pink was my mom's idea when they were still together.

"Bella? Are you here?" Charlie knew I was home. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was. "Hey bells. What brings you back home?"

"Hey dad." I couldn't have made it more noticeable that I was upset about Edward. But he didn't know why I was truly upset and I couldn't tell my father why. "I just wanted to spend a night over here with you. I figured that you got lonely all by yourself."

Charlie grabbed me and squeezed me. I flung my arms around him and the tears just fell out of my eyes. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I needed my daddy more than anything, and I thought that I wouldn't. The whole time that I was living with my Edward I thought that I wouldn't need family anymore. And I was prepared to let that all go for a guy. Well, maybe not just any guy.

"Hey, what's this? Why are you so upset?" Charlie pulled me back and wiped the tears from my chin.

"Dad…I think Edward, we might be…gone." More tears came and Charlie picked me up and moved me over to the couch. He rubbed my back and kissed my head between sobs. I finally fell asleep in his arms after an hour and a half of crying. The whole time Charlie just listened to what happened between us. Even though I left out the part about Jacob and me.

I woke up on the couch to the smell of pancakes. I sat up and pushed the hair from my face. Renee came over and sat by me.

"Isabella. Good afternoon." Mom hugged me.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I was shocked. I knew that she was in forks for my anniversary but I thought she had left.

"What no faith in your mother?" She wrapped her arms around me. "I heard from your father that you and Edward were going through tough times. He called me last night after you fell asleep. I was at the hotel getting ready to leave when the front desk gave me the phone."

I couldn't speak. I just sat there in her arms while she rocked me back and forth. She gave me advice and wisdom. She also scolded me for drinking and flirting while I had a boyfriend. Mom said the only thing that I could do was to call him. But I didn't know if he would be home considering that he was a vampire.

After breakfast Renee gave me a hug and told me she'd have to leave today. She only scheduled her flight for a day extra. Renee hugged me again and kissed my forehead.

"Bella," She looked me straight in the eyes. "Baby, things will get better. I'm only a phone call away. I love you." And with that she turned and got in the cab that was waiting for her.

I grabbed the pancakes that were sitting on the table and carried them to the couch. I stared at the phone between bites of the fluffy cakes. _Call him _was all that was running through my head. But my heart fluttered at the thought of picking up the phone. I was having a silent war and my rebel side was winning. I knew I should give him a call but I just couldn't.

When I finished my breakfast I walked over to the sink and put my dishes in it. I didn't feel like washing them. I looked in the refrigerator and glanced inside. No wonder Charlie was happy to see me; there was no food in the house. I began to wonder how mom found the pancake mix. I made a list and decided to go shopping to get boys off on my brain.

When I was done getting dressed and brushing my teeth I called a cab. My truck was at the Cullen's. I got to the store and found everybody at Mike's party there staring at me. _Shit. _I cursed myself. Why did I have to come to the most popular store in Forks? I paid for the groceries at the register and the bagger-josh-was glad to see me.

"Hey aren't you the girl from high school?"

"Yeah you're the guy from there too." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah you graduated last year."

"Yes and you are?" I was totally confused. Did I know this guy?

He pointed to his name tag. "Josh." He said it bluntly. "I'm a senior this year."

That would explain why I didn't know him. I smiled and said my goodbyes before leaving. Then I realized that I needed another cab to get home. I turned to go back inside to use the phone when I spotted a familiar silver car pull out of the parking lot pretty fast. Somebody was either spying or shopping. And I was going with my first hunch.


End file.
